Life must go on
by Whovian4eva
Summary: Wilfred was left all alone. He had no one left to talk to. Syliva had refused to speak of it, and Donna had completely forgotten. The Doctor had left, and never returned again. This is Wilfred's story. And this is how his life went on without the Doctor.


**This is my second fan fiction so far. Hope you all enjoy it!**

He waited. Days, weeks, months, even years went by. But he never returned. The strange man with a strange name and a strange box never came back. He would sit on his bed sometimes, wondering, just wondering all day, where this man had gone. He was obviously back in the stars in the far reaches of the universe. Would he ever come back though, just for one last visit? One last chance to say goodbye to Donna.

Wilfred knew this man was a busy man though. He wouldn't have the time to come back. The last time Wilfred saw this miraculous man, he was dying. Always wincing in pain, grunting as to how much it hurt. _He must've done that thing to change his whole body, _thought Wilfred, _He's still out there. Somewhere. He just doesn't look the same, that's all._

And it was true. At that very moment, this madman with a box was travelling the stars. Seeing worlds beyond imagination, machinery and technology that shouldn't even exist. All because he could travel the stars and time around it. It was bigger, and far more vast than anybody could ever believe, even if they saw it with their own eyes. It was all something out of a fairy tale.

But Wilfred was right. This man, this Doctor, did look different. He changed, regenerated. Being a Time Lord did have its perks. This was the Doctor's way to cheat death. And boy, did he make himself look like a 12 year old. Shaggy, long hair, a bow-tie and suspenders, boots. He was much different than what Wilfred knew.

The Doctor Wilfred knew had sticky-uppy modern hair, a long trench-coat, a blue or brown pin-striped suit, and converse. If Wilfred saw this new Doctor on the streets, he wouldn't have known. And that's what pained Wilfred so much. He knew this man had changed, so any man he saw on the streets could've been the Doctor. He could've seen him every day of his life, and he wouldn't recognize a thing about him.

Wilfred cried for hours at a time. Not because he couldn't see the Doctor, but because Donna had completely forgotten about him. She was so much better travelling all those stars with him. She was happier.

Some days, Wilfred would catch Donna all alone, crying. She could never remember why she was crying. Some days she would talk really fast about mechanics and engines. Then she'd just stop and wonder how she knew any of the things she just said. Wilfred hated seeing her like this. So alone and so confused. And so sad. Always so sad.

Wilfred caught Donna lying on her bed one time, crying her eyes out. He immediately knew it had something to do with the Doctor. The Doctor did tell Wilfred though, that if she ever remembers the Doctor, she'll burn up and die. Wilfred gave it a minute, in close consideration. He didn't want to accidentally let something slip out and trigger a memory of him, but he also couldn't bear to see his only grandchild weeping.

He slowly approached her, and sat next to her on the bed. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I, I don't understand. I don't know why…" She kept sniffling her nose while she talked. It was plain as day that she was confused.

"Shh, it's alright. It'll be alright." And he pulled her in for a tight embrace. She was shaking and bedraggled. Her face was soaked, her hair was so messy, she didn't even look like herself anymore. "What happened? You can tell me sweetheart."

"I, this might sound a little silly, but I saw a wasp. I saw a wasp, and then just crashed on my bed. I couldn't control myself. I must be afraid of wasps then. God, I'm a weird child." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She must've been embarrassed.

Wilfred nudged her in the shoulder and gave out a tiny giggle. "Of course you're strange, Donna! I mean, aren't we all?"

She laughed back at him. "Of course. When aren't we?"

He laughed some more and hugged her again. He loved seeing her happy. It was only on rare occasions though. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"Love you too, Gramps." She said lovingly. She got up from her bed and went straight into the kitchen afterwards. Wilfred just sat there, on her bed. He remembered the story of the giant wasp. She was with Agatha Christie when it happened! That was an interesting story from what Donna said. Too bad she forgot it all…

So now here was Wilfred. Sitting on his own bed, reminiscing memories of the old Donna and the Doctor. All the wonderful adventures.

He had enough sulking for one day, so he wiped away his tears and went into the kitchen. Donna and her newlywed husband, Shaun, were sitting in the chairs, whilst Sylvia was at the stove boiling a kettle for tea. Wilfred was going to sit next to Donna at the table. She and Shaun were having a hilarious conversation apparently, since neither of them would stop laughing.

Right as he pulled out the chair Wilfred was going to sit in, Sylvia called out to him from over her shoulder. "Dad, would you mind going to the store to get some milk. We're all run out."

"Of course." He walked over to the door before his daughter called out a second time.

"Oh, wait, I found some. Never mind!"

"That's alright love. I was going out anyways. Thought I might get a bite to eat."

"Alright, well, have fun!" He closed the door behind him and pulled out his phone. He called for the bus to come and take him to his favorite coffee shop downtown.

Once it arrived, he told the driver, "9th and Downing street, mate. Thanks." He swiped his Oyster Card in the teller, and sat at the back of the bus. The bus had only gone 3 blocks when it stopped again. A couple teenagers got on. Behind them all was an older woman with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oi, Minnie!" She looked up right at him, started smiling, and walked right towards Wilfred. She sat at the seat across from him, dropping her bag down next to her. "What are you doing here. Going for a stroll, I presume."

"No, I'm going shopping. Got to grab some candies for my grandson before they're all gone. He loves candy, that one. Can't seem to get enough of it!" She giggled at herself, and Wilfred let out a chuckle in return. "What about you love?"

"Going downtown to the Coffee shop. S'getting a bit noisy, what with Donna married and all. All her and Shaun do all day is laugh and gob about work and whatnot. Very distracting, those two. Can't seem to shut themselves for more than a minute."

"Yeah, I know exactly how that is." And she gave a little chuckle.

Minnie and Wilfred talked the rest of the way there, mostly about their grandchildren and family. Minnie was one of the few people who could always make him laugh, so Wilfred loved being in her company. Except of course when she started being naughty and flirting. Now when she did that, you always knew to either run away, or just stand there awkwardly and take it. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

The two of them were busy talking about Donna and Shaun, when the bus driver called out, "9th and Downing!"

"Oh, this is my stop. I'll see you later, Minnie!" He shot up from his seat and walked to the exit.

"Bye Wilf!" Minnie called back in return.

Wilfred stepped off the bus, onto the sidewalk. There were tons of people passing by. All were complete strangers to him. _Anyone of these people could be the Doctor, _thought Wilfred sadly.

It took him a while, but he pushed through the crowds of people and made it to the shop. It was his favorite Coffee shop in all of London. The same one he went to with the Doctor, before he had regenerated.

When he walked in, a gust of fresh new air came right at him. It smelt like coffee beans, caramel, some hot tea, and even the faintest hint of Jammie Dodgers.

Working behind the counter was Alyssa. Wilfred had come here often, so he knew everyone that worked here. "Hello Alyssa!" Said Wilfred, while walking closer to her, "How's work?"

"Oh, it's great!" She said, looking up from the cash box. She finished brewing a coffee and poured it into a cup. "Oi, John!" She looked behind her and yelled to the back room. A man walked out. He was a strange fellow. He wore a bowtie and suspenders (with his work shirt of course), and was kind of awkward. He kept bumping into things and immediately apologized afterwards. Alyssa handed the coffee out to him, "Here. Table 6. The woman with the red hair."

He took the cup from her hands and almost broke into a run, trying to get it to the woman. He almost spilled it a couple of times, but he got it to her before he could cause any more damage.

"Who's that?" Asked Wilfred. This man was new. Must've been his first day working.

"John. John Smith." Alyssa answered back. "It's his first day. He's a nice fellow. He just can't seem to sit still for more than a minute. You should've been here this morning. He accidentally spilt a coffee in a woman's purse. He then proceeded to say, 'I can fix that with hyperlinks and some wire. Oh, and does anyone have any chewing gum? I'd need it to stabilize the reactors.' That man definitely needs some help."

Wilfred chuckled at her story. "Hey John, come here!" She beckoned for him to come over. He was sitting next to the fiery redhead and another boy with a very large nose. John leaped up from his seat and came bounding over towards Alyssa and Wilfred.

"What's up?" He said once he came over. He got behind the counter and was standing next to Alyssa. He looked up at Wilfred and a big smile formed around his face. He got very excited, but Wilfred couldn't understand why.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Wilfred asked confused.

"No, no. Sorry. I just like meeting new people."

Wilfred looked up and down at this John fellow. He couldn't help but think he seemed oddly familiar. The way he talked and the way he leaped around like a rabbit. It was almost like… ah, but it couldn't have been. That would've been absolutely impossible.

"Well that's just lovely." Said Wilfred cheerily, brushing his past thought away immediately. "I'm Wilfred. I heard this is your first day working here. That's exciting."

"Yep, yes it is, it truly is!" Said John with a huge grin on his face, bouncing up and down and nearly breaking the glass. He was an excited fellow.

"Wilfred here is one of our regulars. Speaking of which Wilf," She stopped to look puzzlingly at Wilfred, "do you want your usual? Tea, 2 sugars, and some Jammie Dodgers?"

"Oh, yes. That sounds lovely, thank you." He said cheerfully.

Right when she had started to reach for a cup, the phone rang. "Be right back."

She had to go into the kitchen to answer it, so Wilfred was left alone with John.

"I can get that order for you, if you like." Said John to Wilfred.

"Yeah, thanks mate." John started brewing away with the tea. He awkwardly ran from one place to another to grab items. He nearly tripped every 5th step. Wilfred chuckled at his clumsiness. John noticed, so he slowed down his pace. He randomly looked behind Wilfred, until Wilfred realized John was actually looking at the redhead and the man with the large nose. The redhead gave John a perky thumbs-up.

"Are those your friends?" Wilfred said to John, while pointing at the two.

"Um, yes, actually. Amy and Rory. They just got married actually. Well, about a month ago. Very lovely couple." He finished making his tea, so he handed it and the pastries to Wilfred. Wilfred slowly took a sip from the tea and ate the Jammie Dodgers whole.

"They seem so." Said Wilfred, smiling through his cup.

Alyssa came back to the counter, quickly grabbing her coat and hat. "Sorry Wilf." She said hurriedly. "I have to leave. My son got in trouble at school. John?"

"Yeah?" He said looking up from the register.

"You're in charge while I'm gone." She threw him a set of keys. _Probably to the doors_, thought Wilfred.

John quickly caught them and shoved them into his pocket. When he looked up again, Alyssa had already left and was on the other side of the street.

Wilfred gently set his cup down on the counter and pulled out his wallet. He took out 3 pounds and set it on the counter. "Thank you John. Maybe I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Yeah, your welcome. I'll be working here tomorrow, so I'll see you then!" John responded enthusiastically.

Wilfred turned around and waved goodbye to John. He walked past the couple sitting down, and the redhead – who must've been Amy – smiled at him. Wilfred smiled back at her.

He left without saying another word, because all he could think about was one thing. Those two were sitting in the same table him and the Doctor last sat at together. It pained Wilfred to think of him again, but he utterly missed the Doctor. He couldn't imagine another day without him, and yet, every day was like that. It was hard for Wilfred to think that he possibly would never see him again.

Wilfred got onto the bus, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

**So how did you like it? Good, bad, great, poor? Tell me your honest opinions in the comments section.  
Hopefully, I'll try to get the next chapter posted by next Friday, so please be patient. Thank you!**


End file.
